The Candy Lady
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Did you ever stop to think what the lady who pushes the candy trolley has seen? I mean honestly, she's only mentioned in every book that Harry's ridden the train. Here's her story. Rated because I felt like it.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, ect, are owned by JKRowling

A/N: For Maggie

The Candy Lady

My name is Genevieve Smith. In my younger years I was known as one of the greatest auroras of my time. One too many enemies were made, and I was forced to leave the ministry, and take up a new work. I retreated to the depths of Diagon Alley as an ice cream girl in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. In this slower paced job, I found a new love- apart from Mr. Fortesque himself (a sweet set apart from al others)- sweets.

Having been an aurora, I had always felt a need for variation. And although Mr. Fortesque did manage to carry over 50 flavors of his favorite frozen treat, it was all just ice cream. When I was thirty-two, I found a one of a kind job, that only a handful of people had ever had. I am the Hogwart's Express Candy Trolley lady.

I have been working on this train for thirty-five years. I've seen generations come and go, becoming quite attached to each and every one. I've seen husbands and wives meet, and those couples dropping their children off for their first year. I've broken up many quarrels, dried many young tears, and been the cause of an eternity of smiles.

It's funny to think now that I've sold Chocolate Frogs to Cornelius Fudge, Fizzing Whizbees to Frank Longbottom, Ice Mice to Sirius Black, and Licorice Wands to every Weasley in England (an accomplishment of grandeur, I assure you).

One family (besides the Weasleys) that sticks out in my mind is the Potters. For obvious reasons, Harry is legend, but also because I'd never seen two people more meant for each other than Lilly and James. On every train ride for six years, James would hang around Lilly's compartment just before I made it her way. I'd call them out to buy their treats and James would say, without fail, "Miss Smith, how much for Evans? Because she's the sweetest thing I see here." Of course Lilly's initial action was a scowl, but after that, the effect evolved slowly. In her second year, a lecture followed, and in her third, a smack to the face. Fourth year was by far the most violent, resulting in James acquiring a busted lip, broken nose, and bruises everywhere. Of course his response was some snarky remark that escapes me at the moment. Fifth year was different however. After she scowled, she merely looked at him almost blankly, and the following year, she smiled and blushed, hiding her face. Seventh year… was the opposite of anything she'd done in her previous years. She looked him square in the eye, and said, "That'll be three galleons, Mr. Potter." I wasn't too surprised to see the announcement of their marriage in the Daily Prophet.

Right beside Frank and Alice's, of course. What a pair! Both were bashful as they come. It took all seven years for Frank to pluck up the courage and ask her out for coffee at the Three Broomsticks. I remember the first time they had met. It was their first year, and both sat alone in compartments across from each other. I called last rounds for candies, and both came out cautiously from their compartments. Not noticing one another, they grabbed for the same package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Frank withdrew his hand immediately, and Alice just stood in shock. Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy (What a beastly family) rounded the corner, and spat, "Get out of my way, you filthy muggles!" He snatched the gum from Alice, threw some coins at me and tried to stalk away, but was rudely interrupted by Frank's fist connecting to his smug face. They stuck like glue after that.

Ah, that reminds me of Neville. What a skittish child. He looks every bit like Frank did at his age. He's the child I've talked to most out of all the children from 1972 to now. Of course, until he started to hang around Miss Lovegood. I'm so proud of him.

In all my years I've only caught one pair of students in the compartment where all the candies are stored: Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. It was the beginning of their fourth year, as I remember it. I had just finished my rounds, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle having finished off the last of all my sweets as they always did. I was ready to put my cart in its closet when I noticed there was one cauldron cake that the boys must have not seen. So, for the first time on three years, I went back to the storage cupboard to put away the remaining treat. I was about to twist the doorknob when the train sort of jolted, and I heard a small crash, and a squeal from inside the cupboard. I would have written it off as something falling to the floor, and a mouse, until I heard the hurried words of Miss Granger. "Ronald, we need to go back to the compartment. We can't leave Harry alone for too long, he'll get suspicious, and besides that, I think you were starting to give me a hickey."

"But Hermione" Mr. Weasley whined, "I want to stay _here_, with _you_." (I could practically hear the dirty look she was giving him.)

It wasn't long before they tumbled out of the cramped space, and looked up at me with widened eyes. I bid them, a "Hello, dears.", and let them hasten to their compartment.

I found many surprises along the way to Hogwarts, like for instance shy, quiet Mr. Lupin tearing furiously at Mr. Black's robes while kissing him. That one near gave me a heart attack! As a matter of fact, it happened promptly after serving Miss Evans and Mr. Potter in their fifth year. And actually, I got quite a laugh out of it as well.

I had slid the door open to the young boys' compartment, finding Mr. Lupin Backed up against the wall, being aggressive, as I said before. Mr. Black didn't even turn around to let out a muffled, "I've already got my sweet, thanks."

Somehow I've become the lady to tell when something is troubling a student. Michael Corner came out to me as well as Millicent Bullstrode, Severus Snape, and well… Dumbledore himself, although the eccentric man later proclaimed his love for Minerva McGonagall. That, however was when he was a teacher, of course.

I am such an inconspicuous person in the life of Hogwarts students and staff and have met nearly all of them. They don't know my story, but I assure you, I know theirs. Perhaps it's just a habit I've kept as an ex-Auora, perhaps its more than that, but for now, I'll go home after a long day and watch the fire with my beloved Florean.

A/N: Read, and Review Please!


End file.
